My little pony: Equestria Girls Friendship
by Florwis
Summary: Esta es la versión de la primera temporada de los 2 primeros capítulos de la serie de My little pony basado en humano, Twilight una chica nerd que asiste a la mejor escuela para superdotadas, gracias a una beca que consigue. Conocerá: Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie pie. Ellas descubrirán sus verdaderos destinos ATT: mi version
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: La beca**

* * *

Un día normal como todo en Equestria, las aves cantan, los peces nadan, la gente trabaja, se pasean por doquier, un día como ningún otro.

En un inmenso castillo, habitado por la Princesa Celestia que aun lamenta su pleito con la Princesa Luna, eso fue hace 10 años, Celestia se encargo de dirigir y gobernar de día y noche, ya que sin su hermana era un caos, pero tuvo ayuda, buena y mala, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado, en una de las pequeñas salas del castillo vivía una amorosa familia, Una niña cuyo cabello era color azul oscuro con dos lindas mechas, una rosa y otra violeta, su nombre era Twilight Sparkle, por su estatura tenía 6 años, era una niña que le encantaba estudiar y leer, digamos que es su vida, su sueño es ser una de las chicas mas listas, ser una científica, como sus padres Twilight Velvet (Madre) y Night Light (Padre), Siempre la veían estudiar decidieron inscribirla en una escuela para niñas y niños Superdotados, en esa escuela solo estaban los chicos de alta clase, pero si Twilight pasaba un examen le darían una beca completa.

En un rincón, en una pequeña cama común y corriente, una niña, Twilight Sparkle, se encontraba durmiendo junto a un caballo de trapo que era su fiel peluche y amigo de pequeña, el sol comenzó elevarse lentamente y a cruzar por su ventana, dejando que la luz la iluminara, pronto su despertador marco las 12 en punto y comenzó a sonar, la niña abrió los ojos, casi siega por la brillante luz, se sentó en su cama y dio un leve bostezo para luego colocarse sus pantuflas y dirigirse al baño, donde primero cepillo sola su cabello y se lavo los dientes, se coloco sus anteojos especiales y con el llamado de su madre bajo para desayunar.

-Buenos días- Dijo la pequeña niña de 6 años llamada Twilight Sparkle, quien bajaba lentamente de las escaleras, detrás de ella había un chico de 12 años llamado Shining Amor, de cabello Azul, piel blanca y ojos celestes, quien traía puesto aun su pijama, ambos se sentaron juntos y se sonrieron, su madre la señora Velvet les sirvió el desayuno, para Twilight, cereal con leche (yo lo prefiero con yogur) y para Shining una taza de te con tostadas y avena.

-Buenos días cariño- El padre de los dos niños, Night Light abrazo a su esposa de la espalda y ella no dudo en sonreír y contestar un buen día con un beso, lo que a los dos le causo asco, luego que estos dos terminaran, se fueron a preparar para comenzar el día, Shining en su primer día de secundaría y Twilight para Twilight quien debería realizar el examen.

Night light, como Shining pudo conseguir una beca para su secundaría acompañaría a Twilight, el sueño de Shining siempre fue ser un guardia real, proteger a la realeza, mandar y ser un gran líder, pero el tenia que seguir soñando y mantener los ojos abiertos.

La escuela que tanto se habla, fue fundada por Star Wirl, uno de los mejores y mas grandes científicos que existió, algunos decían que conocía trucos increíbles, fascinantes que nadie domino, como ahora le pertenece a Celestia, ella ofreció becas para los niños superdotados que quisieran aprender en tal especial escuela, la escuela era el castillo, así es, el castillo donde habitaba la realeza.

Shiningh y Twilight se alistaron perfectamente, Twilight se coloco una hermosa camisa celeste y una falda de color violeta, medías violeta con algunos cuadros, y zapatos negros a broche, mientras que Shining se coloco lo mas a la moda que tenía para ser el mas cool de la secundaría, se coloco su nueva chaqueta de color blanco y violeta que decía CH, (Canterlot High), ya los dos listos partieron con sus padres a su destino.

Al llegar, Shining entro con toda su onda a su nuevo año, no dejo de llamar la atención en la escuela y es mas conoció al amor de su vida en su primer día, Twilight estaba con sus padres en la sala de exámenes, era su turno, se alisto y se coloco en un pizarron gigante donde había una ecuación difícil para una niña de 6 años, pero fácil para un mayor.

-¿Y bien señorita Sparkle?- Pregunto una de las profesoras, miro la hora y comenzó a mirarla mal.

-eh- Dijo Twilight muy nerviosa, estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía como resolverla, pero en un breve tiempo, se sintió una explosión con muchos fuegos de colores en el cielo, eso asusto a Twilight y comenzó a escribir sin parar por todos lados, dejando impresionados a los profesores y hasta a una invitada tras ella.

-Twilight Sparkle, esa fue la demostración mas increíble que he visto- sonrió una chica de cabello rosa, verde, celeste y violeta claro, le sonrió amistoso y luego alzo a la pequeña. Twilight no entendía ni lo mas mínimo. -¿Te gustaría ser mi protegida aquí en la escuela? y obvio claro una beca completa para ti, mi querida niña-

Ella claro acepto y desde entonces se alistaría para ser la nueva niña y protegida de la escuela.

* * *

 **Bien Quiero decir, si se parece a cuando Twilight obtuvo su cutie mark, lo se, pero no se preocupen porque los demás serán diferentes espero, bien luego are como Rainbow dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack y Pinkie pie comenzaron su primer día de clases. Así que sera una larga historia, Les agradezco leer y por favor dejen su comentario o mas bien opinión sobre la historia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Primer día de Clases**

* * *

El sol estaba oculto aun, eran las 6 A.M. Muy de mañana.

La pequeña Twilight tomo sus cosas para comenzar la mañana, hizo lo mismo, apago su despertador, se sentó en su cama y luego se coloco sus pantuflas para irse al baño, primero se baño para que todos vean que es una niña limpia, luego se decidió ir a desayunar, bajo lentamente por las escaleras y ya vio a su hermano jugando con su comida, en la avena decía "Cadence", la pequeña no dudo en reír.

-¿Quien es Cadence?- Preguntó Twilight mientras veía el plato de su hermano, el comenzó a comerlo rápidamente para luego mentir.

-¿Quien que?- Dijo el mientras se hacía el distraído y se servia un poco de té, la pequeña solo rodó los ojos y se sentó a su lado mirando lo fijamente, no le despego un ojo en todo el desayuno, al terminar se dirigió hacía su cuarto, se cepillo los dientes y tomo su mochila, en el guardo algunos libros, cuadernos, plumas, hojas y su peluche preferido, ella nunca salia de casa sin el, su hermano se Ofreció a llevarla a su primer día de clases, ambos fueron juntos caminando por las grandes calles de Canterlot, hasta llegar al castillo, la princesa Celestia esperaba a todos los alumnos, los recibía en la entrada del castillo,

-Me alegra verte de nuevo querida Twilight- La princesa Sonrió y le ofreció su mano, Twilight dudosa pero con una buena sonrisa acepto su mano y juntas subieron por las escaleras hacía el castillo.

En otro lado de Equestria "Cloudsdale"

Cloudsdale era una ciudad de pura blancura, era como vivir en las nubes, era época de primavera ahí, era la ciudad las verde en cuando primavera, una pequeña niña de 6 años con un largo y sedoso cabello de color rosa, sus ojos eran de color agua oscuro, no mucho, su piel era muy clara, amarillo claro, su nombre correspondía a Fluttershy.

-Que bonito es este lugar- Dijo ña niña mientras se sentaba en el pasto mientras algunos animales venían a estar con ella, algunas de las ardillas se sentaban a su lado y ellas las acariciaba, los pájaros le brindaban sus hermosas voces, las mariposas se posaban en su cabello para adornarlo, ella solo sonreía, pero todo acabo cuando dos niños bravucones se pusieron frente a ella, las aves se escondieron, las mariposas se alejaron y las ardillas se esfumaron.

-Otras ves no- Murmuro la niña mientras los dos chicos se asomaron a burlarse.

-Hola Torpeshy!- Rió uno de ellos, mientras la empujaba.

-¡No les vasto con el partido de hace una semana!- Una niña de cabellos multicolores se les acerco mal, comenzó a caminar al frente de la niña y empujo al chico.

-Oye ten cuidado con lo que dices payaso- Dijo el otro que estaba ayudando a levantar a su amigo, mientras se iban, Rainbow comenzó a reírse, sabían perfectamente que no debían meterse con Rainbow dash.

-G-gracias, dash- Fluttershy tomo tímidamente la mano de Rainbow y ella la abrazo con cariño.

-desde ahora no te molestaran mas mejor amiga- Dicho esto Fluttershy sonrió y abrazo a Rainbow, ambas de la mano se dirigieron hacía su escuela, la famosa escuela de Cloudsdale.

En otro lado de Equestria "Ponyville"

Una niña de aspecto granjero, de familia de clase baja, se encontraba caminando por las calles de tierra, de la ciudad de Ponyville. Las casas de allí estaban hechas de madera y de paja, casi todas, algunas no, otras eran de losas, pero eran muy pocas, puede ser un pueblo de clase media, pero allí todo era felicidad y alegría las personas cantaban y bailaban, siempre había fiestas donde todos disfrutaban bailando y hablando entre familia, ningún pueblo mas alegre que Ponyville.

Una de nuestras mas grandes fiesteras era una niña de pelo esponjado de color rosa y piel rosa claro, con ojos celestes, era una de las chicas mas divertidas de Ponyville, siempre quería hacer sonreír a sus amigos, cuando estaban tristes los hacia feliz, pero lo que no sabía es que ella era el hazme reír de la escuela.

-Holis dolis olwis!- Dijo muy alegre Pinkie pie quien brincaba al rededor de Applejack, la niña granjera.

-Pinkie pie, deja de saltar te vas a lastimar- dijo mientras ya habían llegado a la escuela, al entrar todos comenzaron a charlar y hablar y a conocerse mejor uno al otro.

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos colegas, espero que les guste este fic, lo estoy haciendo con mucho cariño, como todos saben soy de wattpad, 7u7 donde hago muchas historias zukulenthosas y decidí trasladarme aquí**

 **#Kiss :* :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay s2, espero que les guste este cap**

* * *

 **Muchos Problemas**

* * *

Applejack y Pinkie pie son las mejores amigas, siempre se juntaban en la escuela, a todos le agrado la compañía de Pinkie, pero no mucho la de Applejack, Gracias a una niña llamada Sun Flower, hace unos días, Applejack era querida por todos, se consideraba la mas amigable del salón al igual de Pinkie pie, pero todo eso cambio cuando Sun Flower empezó a sentir celos de Applejack, como todos saben Sun Flower es la prima de Applejack, (Sun es una niña de cabello naranja con risos, piel de color rojo y algunas pecas en el rostro, traía una remera roja con rayas negras y una falda negra) sabía que todos querían mucho Applejack por eso decidió hacer lo imposible para quesea la mas odiada, pero por el mal caracter de Sun, ella era la menos agradable, siempre quería propasar por todos, ademas de ser mentirosa y habladora. Ella era alguien como... Que le gusta hablar tras espaldas de otros ¿Entienden a lo que me refiero?, un día ella comenzó a hablar mal de todos junto a su amiga, Applejack las escucho y como ella era una niña honesta pensó que lo correcto sería contárselo a sus amigas, pero corrieron a contárselo a Sun y ella negó todo junto a la amiga que se lo cinto, Sun no le importo de mucho nomas, siguió hablando de todos, así Applejack les contaba pero desde aquel entonces era la "Mentirosa" del salón. Para Pinkie fue muy difícil ver muy triste a Applejack, muy bien ella sabía que Applejack jamas mentiría y menos a sus amigas o a ella, entonces decidió apoyarla en todo, incluso si eso significa dejar de ser querida en la escuela y así fue, no solo eso, si no que todos se burlaban de Pinkie pie por ser quien era, por ser ridícula, por querer dar risa, solo re si vio risas en su contra.

Para Fluttershy También fue muy difícil, ser la mas pisoteada en toda su escuela, a Rainbow no le gustaba nada el carácter de Fluttershy, trataba de ayudarla para que no se dejara pisotear, pero Fluttershy no quería cambiar su personalidad Amable y así fue como quedo, Rainbow hacía lo imposible para que no la molestaran incluso si era perder sus amigos. Rainbow había conocido a una niña muy mala llamada Guilda, siempre se metía en problemas por culpa de ella, desde entonces la dejo a un costado a Fluttershy, Guilda y Rainbow se hicieron las mejores amigas.

Rainbow comenzó a pasar mas tiempo con Guilda, junto a ella hicieron cosas divertidas, bromas pesadas por ejemplo, Rainbow nunca lo hizo con Fluttershy, era un tanto aburrido, pero con Guilda, su nueva amiga, todo era pura diversión, ambas hacían de las suyas, tanto era, bromear, molestar, asustar o engañar, actos de delincuencia, lo que a Fluttershy le aterraba, aunque ella no tenía amigos, su único propósito fue cuidar a Rainbow, muchas veces Fluttershy salía lastimada por los demás, Rainbow nunca noto eso, Fluttershy quería ver bien a su amiga, siempre se sacrificaba por ella, fue lo mas Amable con todos, pero todos fueron malos con ella. Los únicos amigos que ella tenían solo eran los animales del jardín de su escuela, pero aveces ni salían por el terror que les tenían a Billy un niño de cabello marrón claro y piel marrón, sus intenciones eran malas, tenían en cuenta todo lo de lastimar o abusar a alguien.

Y por ultimo para Twilight y Rarity.

Rarity fue considerada una de las niñas talentosas de Canterlot, muy a la moda y muy hermosa, siempre usaba distintos vestidos para llamar la atención de los unicornios populares de la escuela, ella era muy creativa le gustaba crear diseños únicos, diseños que percataran la atención de todos, para ella fue muy fácil tener amigos en la escuela, tuvo muchas campañas a su favor.

En cambio para Twilight fue muy difícil adaptarse a ser súper dotada, muchos no entraron por becas, si no por dinero.

Twilight se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, para llegar a tiempo a su clase tuvo que pasar por el pasillo de los de séptimo grado, donde estaba su hermano, algunos le miraban mal, otros hasta asustaban, pero de suerte una niña de piel rosa claro y cabello de color violeta, amarillo y rosa le saludo amigable con una sonrisa, esta solo la miro raro y siguió caminando hasta toparse con un, niño de cabello rubio y piel lavanda, su nombre o era conocido como Buck Whiters.

-¿Niña te perdiste?- Pregunto burlona mente tirando le los libros a la niña, ella los volvió a levantar y el los tiro de nuevo.

-Oye basta- dijo ella enojada, pero en su interior estaba muerta de miedo, el chico la miro y comenzó a reírse.

-¿O que?, llamaras a tu mami para que me pegue- todos comenzaron a reír, Twilight comenzó a llorar en sollozos, todos se le comenzaron a reír poco a poco.

-¡Oye bruto que te pasa con mi hermanita- dijo Shining apareciendo detrás dándole un golpazo a Buck, mas bien lo dejo inconsciente.

-Y tu que carajos haces aquí, deberías ir a tus clases no de andar de chusma- Shining tomo de la mano a Twilight y la guío hacía un lugar seguro, una ves ahí la misma niña que saludo a Twilight se le topo en frente, Shining balbuceaba cualquier cosa.

-Hola Shining, ella es tu hermanita, que hermosa es, hola ¿Como te llamas dulzura?, yo me llamo Cadence- Cadence le acaricio la cabeza a Twilight.

-Yo Twilight, Twilight Sparkle, así que ella es Cadence, de tanto que la pronuncias se me pego el nombre- Twilight rió divertida mente causando un sonrojo de vergüenza en su hermano mayor y un sonrojo en Cadence.

-Bueno ya ya ya, ve a tu clase supertotadita, que deseguro Celestia esta buscando a su protegida.

-Así que tu eres la protegida de Celestia, es un gusto conocerte querida niña, te acompaño a tu salón- sonrió Cadence mientras la acompaño a su clase.

Desde ese momento, Twilight tuvo una amiga, Cadence, ella era su Nueva MANPS, Mejor Amiga Niñera Para Siempre.

Un día Shinigh y sus padres debían salir en una situación de la escuela, así que contrataron a Cadence para que cuidara a Twilight, de hay las dos se hicieron amigas.

Así fueron todos los días hasta que Shinigh tuvo 16 igual que Cadence y comenzaron a salir, pasaron los meses años... Twilight y nuestras queridas mane fueron creciendo.

* * *

 **Te odio SunFlower #EresUnaFeaMocosa**


	4. AVISO SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTE

**HOLIIIIIS, SOY YO :v Pues vengo a decirles que dejo FANFIC y las historias las borrare, por cierto, si quieren lees esta hitoria (esta mas avanzada ya) vayan a WATTPAD, ¿Que es eso?, algunos no saben de su existecia pero es como fanfic, pero mucho mas facil, ademas de que hay mas historias y son mucho mas interesantes, hay mas lectores y todos los llevamos bien, bueno casí, pero esta bueno deberian ir, en wattpad me llamo Florwis, si el mismo nombre que aquí, y no corregi los errores porque me daba flojera :v bye**


End file.
